marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvey Dent
Harvey Dent was the former District Attorney of Gotham City and one of Batman's most complex adversaries. Harvey's mind was as damaged as his face in a attack initiated by mobster Sal "The Boss" Maroni. He has since carried a coin around and flips it to make decisions. Biography Early life Harvey Dent was born on March 30, 1978 in Gotham City, New Jersey to industrialists Lucy and Christopher Dent. Born a child of wealth and privilege, young Harvey Dent was close friends with Bruce Wayne. Bruce's father, Thomas Wayne, was happy to see the two bond, and felt that Bruce finally found a friend that he could relate to. Harvey and Bruce enjoyed playing games of strategy, though Harvey always seemingly outmaneuvered the otherwise brilliant Bruce. Around this time, Dent often found himself harassed by a school bully. After being bullied for weeks, Dent decided to stand up to him. One day, he lost his temper and punched the bully in the face. The next day, Dent found out that the bully was in the hospital. Though he went there to get his appendix removed, Dent thought he had sent him there because of their fight. Dent felt so guilty about what happened that he vowed never to lose his anger like that again. Over the years, that built up anger developed into a second personality. Dent managed to keep it under control for most of his life, but it would always slip out during brief moments of anger and embarrassment. A short time later, Bruce's parents met an untimely demise at the whim of mugger Joe Chill's two bullets. He later became Gotham City's distinguished District Attorney and a true guardian of law and order. His hard work ethic, however, allowed him to rise to become a lawyer and, eventually, the District Attorney. Batman Season 1 Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Abilities High Intellect: Harvey Dent possessed a high level of intelligence, capable of setting in motion a grandiose series of events aimed at confounding the Batman and was considered by some as a master strategist. Trained Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Harvey Dent was extensively trained by Batman in Hand to Hand combat and proved a match against him on occasion. Skilled Attorney: He was also a successful attorney, and was proficient in nearly all matters pertaining to criminal law. Weaknesses Multiple Personality Disorder: Two-Face was obsessed with duality. He did things according to chance and therefore relied heavily on his coin to make decisions, making the coin his Achilles' heel. Paraphernalia Equipment Double-Headed Coin: Two-Face used a two-headed silver dollar, one side of which was defaced, the other side clean. Flipping the coin dictated Harvey when making any significant life decisions. If the coin landed on the scarred side, Two-Face would pursue acts of evil. If the coin landed on the unmarked side, he was compelled to commit acts of good. At one point, Dent as Two-Face was so dependent on the coin for any of his criminal acts that he could be easily defeated by taking the coin away from him or preventing him from seeing the result of the flip. Dent lessened his dependency on the coin flip to whether a situation should be implemented, rather than each individual act. Weapons Typically Two-Face used a variety of automatic and semi-automatic handguns to conduct his criminal affairs. Relationships *''Relationships'': Harvey Dent/Relationships *''Family'': Harvey Dent/Family Family Romantic Interests Friends Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Lawyers Category:District Attorney's of Gotham Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Individuals with mental disorders Category:Dent family